Trentaine
by ANAOT
Summary: Viktor et Yuri sont à la fin de leurs carrières mais qu'au début de leur vie de couple. Comment résoudront t'ils les problèmes liés à la vie de trentenaire. Entre amour, souhait et engueulade, Viktor et son bien aimé devront faire face à une vie bien moins qu'idyllique. Victuri & Otayuri. Yaoi. possible évolution du rating. (je prévois de changer toute l'histoire) [HIATUS BAC]
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR ! Et me voilà relancer pour deux projets simultané !**

 **Le premier est sur yuri on ice,**

 **le second est sur haikyu**

 **Sans plus de cérémonie voici le premier chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Premièrement

Je m'appelle Viktor Nikiforov et je vais vous résumer les 4 dernières année de ma vie.

Après que Yuri est atterrit second a la finale du grand prix de Barcelone, il a décidé, le lendemain de sa cuite monumentale, auquel je l'avoue, suivis avec joie, de continuer à patiner mais avec moi en Russie. Tout en étant sous la fédération japonaise de patinage. C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa quelques mois après dans mon appartement à Saint-Pétersbourg. Nous avons continuer de développer nos talents ainsi que nos sentiments. Nous avons aussi continuer les compétitions désormais en rivaux.

Deux ans plus tard lors d'une énième finale ensemble, il m'avait alors battu, et c'est sur le podium qu'il me demanda en mariage. En plus d'une médaille d'argent j'avais également reçu un bague. Ce fut le premier plus beau jour de ma vie. Puis un an plus tard nous nous disions oui.

Puis enfin l'année dernière nous nous étions mis à rechercher des enfants. Enfin Yuri était chaud bouillant pour en avoir … moi j'étais en lutte intérieur pour certaines raisons. Ses raisons moi seuls les connaissait, même Yakov ne les savait pas ! Pourtant c'était plus que mon coach mais une sorte d'oncle plutôt proche qui me soutenait à sa façon, parce qu'il faut le dire, cela faisait à peine plus de 20 ans qu'on se connaît et des liens autres que professionnels s'était créer. Il m'avait soutenu dans tous ce que j' entreprenais même si à chaque fois il avait un peu de réticence, il s'inquiétait pour moi et je lui en était éternellement reconnaissant.

Et donc nous arrivons au présent. Dans quelque jour nous partirons pour une compétition amicale à Paris. Nous allons revoir tous nos amis et se prendre des cuites monumentales tous les soirs ainsi que nos éternels chamailleries et nos concours sur la glace.

J'étais allongés sur le canapé quand mon cher et tendre rentra des courses. Et je vis qu'il avait également acheter un livre pour les parents qui adoptait des enfants pré-adolescent ou adolescent.

L'intention était bonne, des enfants âgés serait compliqués à gérer mais moi je ne savait pas comment refréner les envies de Yuri, je ne voulait pas le blesser donc je faisait tous pour éviter le sujet ou pour qu'il évite d'y penser. Et lui faisait tous pour me le rappeler. Là par exemple il tenait le livre bien en évidence puis il le mis sur la bibliothèque en face de moi, la couverture face à moi.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à lui dire sans trop l'inquiété que je ne suis pas prêt pour élever un enfant. Bon d'accord j'ai 32 ma carrière est bientôt finis, Yuri m'a toujours dit qu'il me suivrait jusqu'à la fin et qu'ensuite se retirerait avec moi également. Donc je n'allais pas rester seul, et puis j'envisage pas de partir au boulot le matin sans Yuri, il était dans ma tête, mon cœur et mon âme, séparé de lui je ne fait que penser à lui justement et jamais je n'arriverais à me concentrer si il n'est pas dans les parages.

Bon en tout cas pour l'instant je fixe le livre, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés.

Oui, je réfléchis à une façon de le dire à Yuri sans le blesser. Peut être que ça viendra naturellement.

La journée était calme, Yuri et moi commençons à faire nos valises, nous devons partir après demain et la France n'était pas la porte à côté.

Je pliais consciencieusement mes habits dans ma valises tandis que Yuri faisait la même de son côté.

Puis nous nous couchâmes avec un dernier baiser. Mais sans le vouloir je lâchais une phrase en éteignant ma lampe :

« On ne fait plus rien de spécial en ce moment, heureusement qu'on doit aller à Paris dans deux jours je commençais à m'ennuyer »

Il ne répondit rien. Puis finalement il déclara :

« tu verras, honney quand le petit ou la petite sera là on aura plus de chose à faire. »

je déglutis, mince pourquoi il me sort ça maintenant ? Es ce que c'est le moment ? Qu'es ce que je dois répondre ? Du calme, je ne vais rien dire et …

« Pourquoi tu ne répond rien Viktor ? »

Et merde, je suis coincer !

« Tu as vraiment envie d' en parler maintenant ? »

Le temps qu'il prit pour me répondre me sembla éternel.

« Non je pense que non, je suis fatigué. »

« Fatigué de quoi tu n'a rien fait. »

Je compris ma boulette lorsque je sentis la couette se tirer davantage vers lui.

« Bonne nuit Viktor » Il prononça chaque mot avec un détachement lent et ponctuer d'un ton colérique.

Je retira un peu plus la couette de mon côté et ajouta dans un petit marmonnement :

« bonne nuit Yuri »

Le lendemain matin, le réveille fut glaciale, Yuri était déjà dans la cuisine, à faire le petit déjeuner, il coupait avec un grand couteau tranchant du pain avec un telle force qu'un seul coup suffisait, puis il s'attaqua à faire des œufs au plat, sa façon de casser la coquille avait en soi quelque chose d'effrayant. Je vais intervenir et m'excuser je crois.

« Yuri honey ? Je voulais ... »

« Quoi t'excuser ?! Tu te fout vraiment bien de moi, après ce que tu m'a dit hier soir ce n'est plus des excuses que je demande mais un acte ! »

Je restais pensif sur notre discussion d'hier soir, qu'avais je bien pu dire de si méchant ?

Yuri devant mon silence, devient de plus en plus en colère, une aura fumante sortait de son corps.

Puis il explosa :

« Tu te fout de moi ! Tu te souviens vraiment pas ! C'est tout toi ça ! Tu dis des choses et tu les oublis comme tes promesses ! C'est vraiment une part de toi que je déteste ! » cria t'il.

Je tiqua aux mots « toi » et « déteste » :

« Eh ben si tu déteste cette partie de moi c'est que tu dois me détester tout entier non ? ! Alors si c'est le cas quitte moi je ne te retient pas ! » hurlais-je.

Sous le choc de mes paroles, c'est yeux s'écarquillèrent et lentement des larmes traçait des sillons humides sur ses joues.

Cette vue me calma et alors que je m'approchais pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire mes véritables pensée. Il m'esquiva et partit en sanglotant dans notre chambre qu'il ferma à clés.

Je m'installais devant la porte et ne dis plus un mot. J'avais vraiment merder sur ce coup là.

Je suis un idiot de première. Doublés d'un connard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais rattraper mon coup.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis contre la porte.

C'est le choc de ma tête contre le sol qui me réveilla. Yuri venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Tout en me frottant le crâne, je levais mes yeux sur son visage bouffis et ses yeux rouge injecté de sang. Apparemment il n'avait pas arrêter de pleurer. Je me sentais tout penaud. Et mal, d'avoir fait pleurer mon cher et tendre.

Sans me regarder il me dit :

« Il faut terminer les valises notre avion et dans deux heures. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais :

« Et n'essaie pas de croire que tu sera pardonner avec des excuses »

Je fermais ma bouche dans un claquement de mâchoire.

Nous fîmes nos valises en silence.

Descendîmes les escaliers menant l' appartement au parking en silence.

Nous conduisîmes en silence.

Nous montâmes dans l'avion en silence.

Nous décollâmes en silence.

Nous atterrîmes toujours avec ce silence pesant.

Puis nous nous sommes diriger vers notre hôtel.

A l'accueil nous tombâmes sur Yurio enfin Yuri Plisetsky et son amoureux Otabek Altin.

Les quatre ans ont bien changer le jeune homme âgé alors maintenant de19 ans.

Mon yuri passa devant moi en me bourrant, il est énervé parce que je prenais tout le comptoir a discuter avec Yurio et Otabek.

Yurio le regarda puis tourna vivement sa tête sur ma personne.

« Quoi ! » M'indignais je du regard assassin qu'il me lançait.

« Qu'es ce que tu as encore dit ? »

« Moi ! Rien, ça ne te regarde pas je te signale » lui dis je un sourire crispé.

« Mouais, moi je te le dis arrange ça parce que ça sent le divorce »

Je soupirais.

Ce séjour promet.


	2. Chapter 2

Trentaine Chapitre 2 : Engueulade et blessure de guerre

Je soupire.

« Viktor, va t'excuser ! » me cria Yuri entre deux bouchée.

« Mais il veut pas que je m'excuse, il veut un acte ! » lui répliquais je un peu acerbe.

Cette situation durait depuis deux jours, et la compétition amicale commençait demain ! Il fallait que j'arrange les choses, mais comment ? De plus, je commençais sincèrement à être agacé par toute cette histoire.

Un acte ! Ha c'est beau à dire ! Mais quoi ? Les fleurs il n'en voulait qu'à la saint valentin. On est déjà marier. Et sinon il adorait patiner avec moi sur des lacs gelés l'hiver. Mais on est pas en hiver et en France, en prime à Paris ! Va trouver comment gelé la seine Yurio !

Otabek intervient alors que Yurio me foudroyait du regard et moi de même.

« Qu'es ce qu'il veut le plus en ce moment ? C'est quoi son désir? »

Je réfléchis intensément. Ça fait un moment que … Ah oui c'est vrai, il veut un gosse !

Je déglutis bruyamment. Et leur déclara.

« Il … il veut un enfant. Mais ça s'est pas possible, pour certaines raisons d' ordre privé. »

Yurio fronça les sourcils, avec Yakov c'est mon deuxième confident. Je lui dis tout. Alors déjà qu'il a remarqué ma gueule de chien battu à cause des discordes dans mon couple, mais si en plus je ne lui dis pas pourquoi je veux pas d'enfant, il va sérieusement, s'inquiéter et s'en mêler, rien que pour découvrir ce qu' il y a au plus profond de mon cœur.

Je tournais la tête en direction de Yuri. Il dînait avec Phichit et Ji Guang-Hong. Deux amis de longues dates à présent. Je le regardais avec tellement d'insistance (sans le vouloir), qu'il se retourna dans ma direction. Quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, il rougit, soutient on regard avec un peu de colère, puis détourna et baissa la tête. Je le regardais toujours. Mais je ne vis pas tous de suite les larmes qui s'écoulait de ses beaux yeux. Ses amis l'observèrent et essayèrent de le réconforter, mais il se leva brusquement et toujours en pleurant sortit en trombe du restaurant. Mon cœur se serre. Je le fais pleurer. Une chose que je déteste le plus au monde. Je me leva tout aussi brusquement et partit le suivre. Un vrai dédale cet hôtel, je peine à le suivre. Au final je le perdis de vu, il m'avait semer.

Mon cœur qui semble s'étirer comme pour se déchirer, me tiraille la poitrine. Je respire un peu plus avec difficultés.

Je décide de retourner à la chambre. Et je le trouve. Là sur le lit avec sa valise même pas défaite, non en faite il l'a refait. Il pleurait encore. Ma tête tourne.

« Qu'es ce que tu fait ? » je lui demande inquiet et triste.

« Je rentre » me dit il.

« Alors rentrons ensemble à la maison. »

« Non je vais pas à la maison, je vais au japon, je … nous devons faire un break je pense »

Ma tête tourne, j'ai le vertige, mon cœur se déchire. Et je lui répond dans un croassement :

« Quoi ? »

« Nous devons faire un break, je pense que c'est pour le mieux, notre couple ne tiendra pas plus longtemps je pense, donc je vais passer deux semaines, peut être plus chez mes parents et j'aviserais à tête reposer. »

 _J'aviserais_

Puis dans ma profonde détresse de voir l'amour de ma vie partir, je me souviens des paroles d'Otabek.

« Je sais ce qui ne va pas et je trouve ta réaction un peu excessive, « faire un break » après seulement trois jours de disputes ? C'est un peu exagérer non ! »

Non mais qu'es ce que je dis ! Je suis sous le choc et en colère c'est pour ça ! aller Viktor rattrape toi !

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

Le poings serrer et la voix tremblantes de colère il me cria fou de rage :

« Réaction excessive tu dit … TU TE FOUT PAS UN PEU DE MA GEULE ! D'abord tu dit que je ne fous rien de mes journées en Russie, puis ensuite tu m'accuse d'avoir des réaction excessive ! De un mon pauvre ami, tu ne le remarque sûrement pas mais dans ton putain d'appart c'est moi qui fait tout ! Cuisine, ménage, lessive et j'en passe ! Je suis ton mari pas ta bonne ! C'est sûr tu passe ta vie entre les compet' à dormir dans le lit que j'ai fait ! Te prélasser dans ton putain de canapé ! Et bouffer la bouffe que je t'ai préparé ! Puis après t'espère t'excuser en me baisant la nuit ! C'est fini j'en ai marre ! J'espérais qu' en retour de mes efforts tu me suives à fond sur les adoptions ! Mais même pas ! Je sais pas ce qui te bloque ou alors t'en as complètement rien à foutre ! En tout cas J'en ai ras le cul de toi ! Alors oui ma réaction est excessive mais met toi à ma place ! Je m' en vais, c'est mieux pour éviter de divorcer ! »

Sur ce il replia sa valise. Mais moi j'étais incapable de bouger et de le retenir, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grand ouvert.

Au moment ou il passa la porte, une décharge parcourra mon corps et je me mit à lui courir après.

Je l'attrapais enfin au bout du couloir devant l'ascenseur. Et de mes deux bras, j'enlaçais tous son corps. Il tenta de se libérer sauf que je le tenais trop fort.

« Lâche moi ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Sauf que je ne l'écoutais pas et le serrai encore plus fort. Il décupla sa rage et me repoussa de toute ses forces.

Puis il me mit la claque la plus sonore de ma vie. Un vrai soufflet.

La tête tourner sur le côté et la main sur la marque rouge, je n'osais pas le regarder en face.

Puis sans prévenir il prit l'ascenseur et partit. Il est partit. Mon cœur est en train de se briser, je l'entend se fissurer et les petits morceaux tomber dans les limbes de la souffrance. Et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

J'ai besoin d'un verre. Voir deux.

J'errais ainsi jusqu'au bar. Puis m'assit. Au final je suis rester jusqu'à la la fermeture à boire divers types d'alcool, tous plus fort les uns des autres. Je tient très bien l'alcool mais comme tous les humains il y a un moment donné ou le verre de trop est arriver. Le miens a été dépasser de 6 verres en plus.

Maintenant que je suis bien alcoolisé, que dis je, je suis en faite rond comme une queue de pelle, bien bourré, je vais peu être aller m' aéré l'esprit. L'hôtel a une patinoire intégré.

Donc je vais aller chercher mes patins. Une fois dans mes mains, je repartis en direction de a patinoire.

J'enfilai et laçais mes patins et me lança sur la glace.

Ahhh … ça fait tellement du bien.

Et tout d'un coup je me mis à pleurer. Patiner me fait toujours penser à ma vie. Et là ma vie se résumais à ceci :

Je me suis fait larguer par l'amour de ma vie, mon cher et tendre, mon âme sœur : Yuri Katsuki.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Je ne faisait que faire des tours de pistes et des enchaînements de pas. Mais Je pense que je devrais réviser mes Lutz.

Je pris de la vitesse et m'élança.

« YURI MAIS MOI JE T'AIME » Criai je, et hop un triple triple Axel.

« Pourquoi toi tu jette ça pour une idiotie ! » Et deux ! Un double Flip.

Je me prépara pour un quadruple Lutz.

En même temps que le saut je pensa aussi fort que possible, comme si je voulais qu'il m'entende :

 ** _Au final tu ne m'aime pas_**

Mes larmes me brouillent la vue.

Je perd l'équilibre une fois en l'air. Tiens c'est la première fois que je loupe un quadruple Lutz.

Puis je retombe dans un lourd fracas doublés d'un gros craquement. Ma tête vient ensuite frapper la glace avec force. Je suis tout engourdi. J'ai froid, c'est la première fois que j'ai froid sur la glace.

Puis peu après je ressent la douleur. Une douleur effroyable. Mes yeux essaie de s'accommoder de nouveau mais je vois flou. Tout ce que j'aperçois c'est le sang. Et je je n'entend rien d'autre que mes cris de douleur.

Mes yeux essaie de nouveau de voir clair mais, avec ma fulgurante douleur, et les sons qui me parviennent de plus en plus éloignés, au final, je laisse tomber et je ferme les yeux, je m'endort à cause du choc, à cause de la douleur et parce que sans lui je ne suis pas assez fort pour vouloir résister.

Puis j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à une vitesse folle. Parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, il faisait plus clair et je sentais qu'on me secouait. Quelqu'un cri, m'appelle je crois. Il parle vite avec d'autres gens. Je distingue brièvement Yurio et je m'évanouis une fois de plus.

La deuxième fois que j'ouvre les yeux, j'étais dehors et j'avais tellement froid. Je bougais … non je roulais vers une sorte de camion. Puis je m'endort, je suis épuisé et je peine à respirer. Je me souviens de rien, qu'es ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on me fasse rouler vers ce que je pense être une ambulance.

La troisième fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un espace très éclairé et ça me brûle la rétine.

Il y a beaucoup de monde à mes côtés et ils sont tous étrangement habillé. Je crois que je suis dans un bloc opératoire, mon cœur s'accélère, oh non je ne veux pas me faire opéré, je n'ai jamais été opéré de ma vie.

Maman, toi dont je n'ai presque plus de souvenir, pourquoi j'ai si besoin de toi maintenant.

Yuri, en faite je veux yuri. Et je me remet à pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe après mais on me met un masque sur le nez et la bouche. Cette fois ci, je ne m'endors pas de ma propre volonté.

Je suis dans un brouillard, il y a tellement de brouillard que je vois flou. La neige, une violente neige se met à tomber. Elle me fouette le visage. Je plisse les yeux.

Et c'est là que j'arrive à voir ou je me trouve.

Je suis dans un cimetière. Devant la tombe de mes parents. Ah oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, ceci est un souvenirs. Je devais avoir quatre ans tout au plus. Mon cerveau à jeter ce souvenirs dans une poubelle mais mon subconscient l'a récupéré, intéressant.

Puis un homme et une femme apparaissent derrière moi. Je crois que c'est mon oncle et ma tante.

Ils avancent vers moi et m'attrape aussi fort que possible pour me tirer en arrière.

Non ! Je veux rester vers parents. Je me débat. Pourquoi ils ont dû mourir et me laisser seul ?

Pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants à présent. Ah oui je sais pourquoi. Parce que en faite j'ai peur de devoir les abandonner dans une quelque circonstances et que ces pauvres petits soit seul au monde.

J'ai peur de faire du mal à ces pauvres enfants. J'ai pas envie de mourir et de les laisser seuls.

J'ai pas envie de les abandonner.

J'inspire un grand coup et essaie de me réveiller tant bien que mal.

Je remue légèrement. À côté de moi une voix sanglotante prononce mon prénom :

« Viktor »


	3. Chapter 3

**Trentaine Chapitre 3 : Tentative de réconciliation**

 **Point de vue Yuri Katsuki**

Au chevet de Viktor, je n'attendais qu'une chose, son réveille. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'il était revenu de chirurgie. Et ma peur grandissante à chaque minute qui passe, de ne jamais le voir se réveiller commençait à me faire pleurer, je voulais être fort. Mais sans Viktor, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'être. Je n'avais plus d'attache en ce bas monde. Et si il mourrait, alors qu'on s'est quitter fâché ? Oh non quel horreur qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?!

 _26H Plus tôt_

Je me dirigeais d'un pas colérique, vers cette foutu station de métro. Oui j'allais rentrer, ce crétin m'avais grandement chauffer à blanc.

Bien une heure plus tard, enfin à l'aéroport, je me dirigeais avec mon billet vers les halls. Hall C destination Japon. Je n'allais sûrement pas rentrer à Saint-Pétersbourg ! Une chose que m'a appris Viktor c'est qu'il faut toujours respecter ses paroles.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mon visage. Des larmes ? Hein ?

Ah oui c'est vrai je suis excessivement triste, la maintenant je suis assez malheureux pour le reste de mes jours. Je ne veux pas quitter Viktor, ce n'est absolument pas une option.

Cela faisait une heure que je pleurais en silence en attendant mon vol. Il avait du retard en prime.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis et vus écrit : Yurio. Avec un soupir je décrocha.

« Yurio, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne ... »

« Espèce de connard ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ! » Le coupa t'il vulgairement.

Tient Yurio l'insultait souvent mais c'était gentillet, c'est bien la première fois (ou deuxième fois) qu'il est aussi violent.

« Hé du calme ! On s' est disputer, et comme dans toute les disputes ça as fini par « ce qu'on n'a dit n'est pas ce qu'on as penser » Okay ! Tu lui diras que je vais à Hasetsu et qu ... »

« Si ça se trouve tu ne pourras plus jamais t'excuser, crétin ! Imagine si … si » Yurio passa visiblement son téléphone à quelqu'un, on entendait des sanglots derrière. Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe bong sang ? ! Et comment ça « si ça se trouve je ne pourrais plus jamais m'excuser »?

« Yuri, c'est Otabek ... »

« Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Viktor ? » L'angoisse montait.

« Écoute après votre dispute, il s'est souler puis il est aller faire du patinage mais il est mal tomber et on ne l'a trouver que longtemps après, écoute en toute franchise la il est à l'hôpital, je vais te passer les coordonnée, il faudrait que tu vienne pour les papiers après sa sotie du bloc et ... »

Sauf que je ne l'écoutais plus, mon bras était ballant contre ma jambe. Viktor a eu un accident. Il est blesser. Il va peut être mourir.

D'un geste rapide je remis mon téléphone sur mon oreille et hurlais une phrase à Otabek :

« OU EST T'IL ? »

Il m'indiqua rapidement les détails de l'hôpital, puis je partis en courant hors de l'aéroport.

C'est hors d'haleine que je suis arrivé, au petit matin dans l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Toujours en courant et avec une voix déformés par la peur et l'effort je demanda à l'accueil.

« Ou est Viktor Nikiforov ? »

« Euh … chambre 119 deuxième étage dans le service post-op ... »

Rien qu'après le mot « deuxième étage » je partis en trombe jusqu'à la chambre de mon mari.

Deuxième étage atteint, manquait plus qu'à trouver la chambr …

« YURI ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que Yurio me mit une droite effroyable.

Sonner par le coup atterris par terre. C'est Otabek qui le tient sous les bras pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Il le serrait si fort contre lui. Yurio avait les yeux rouge. Il avait pleurer.

Et d'ailleurs ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

« Espèce de … tu ne sais pas … dans quel état on l' a trouver … il y a avait tous ce sang … »

Il était maintenant agenouiller par terre, secouer de sanglot. Otabek le serra fort dans ses bras.

Moi je me levais et me dirigeais d'un pas tremblant vers la porte. J' inspira un grand coup et j'abaissais la poignée.

La chambre était pongée dans la pénombre. Viktor était relié à des tas de machines par des câbles. Il avait un visage si paisible. Première bonne nouvelle, il pouvait respirer seul, il n'avait aucun masque ou autre tube dans la gorge. Deuxième bonne nouvelle il remuait un peu dans son sommeil.

Mais il semblait si fragile pourtant. Il avait une grosse attelle sur l' épaule droite et un plâtre énorme sur toute la jambe du même côté. Il était si pâle.

Je tira une chaise à côté de son lit et m'assit dessus. Je prit sa main gauche, et l'enserra des deux miennes.

 _Retour au présent._

Soudain Viktor remua, il essaya d' ouvrir ses yeux avec difficultés, Et moi je ne pus que l'appeler avec ma voix secouer de sanglot.

Et alors il ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement sa tête dans ma direction. Il me fit un sourire faible et prononça d'une voix pâteuse :

« Hey … tu n'est pas partie ? »

Moi qui m'était un peu calmé, dans un soubresaut éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Je frotta ma joue trempé de larme contre cette main légérement froide.

« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît »

« Viktor je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement ! »Viktor sourit légèrement.

Il libéra sa main de mon emprise, pour venir m'essuyer mes larmes, puis il la posa sur ma joue.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute honey ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher okay ? »

« Mais … Viktor on s'est engueulé et j'ai dit des choses tellement méchante ! »

« Je sais mais Yuri moi aussi j'ai été un crétin et puis Je t'aime Yuri »

Je me calma peu à peu et lui répondis avec un grand sourire :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Viktor »

Je me pencha et lui donnait un tendre baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Trentaine Chapitre 4 : Conséquence de la conséquence

« Oh hum … bonjour messieurs » dit le médecin en entrant soudainement dans ma chambre. Il se racla la gorge.

Nous nous écartâmes bien vite comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait par leurs parents. Pourtant, nous étions mariés et adultes non ? De ce fait, le médecin rit devant nos expressions gênées.

Je repris constance et devant l'air un peu plus sérieux du médecin, je fronçai les sourcils. Nous attendîmes que celui-ci ait finit de lire des résultats d'analyses avant de nous regarder du fameux air grave qui précédait les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins … »commença le docteur, avant de continuer après une petite pause : « Vous ne pourrez plus vous servir de votre jambe comme auparavant, vous ne pourrez plus patiner et à partir de maintenant vous devrez arrêter les compétitions. » déclara-t-il, désolé. « Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous pourrez patiner de nouveau un jour. Je pense aussi que marcher vous sera très difficile et qu'il vous faudra vous aider d'une canne, Votre bras lui a été moins touché, il devrait, après une bonne année de rééducation, fonctionner à nouveau normalement mais peut être avec des douleurs succinctes. Heureusement, nous avons arrêté à temps les hémorragies et les dégâts internes ont pu facilement se résorber. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est de votre métier mais estimez vous heureux de ne pas être mort, avec une chute comme celle-là. »

Je mis du temps avant d'acquiescer sans vraiment digérer. En fait, je ne digérai pas du tout ! Comment pourrais-je au juste ? Comment pourrais-je un jour accepter de laisser tomber mes patins ? Les paroles du médecin tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Ma vie était foutue... J'avais consacré toute ma vie au patinage et maintenant, je devais me résoudre à tout abandonner ? Je ne pourrai plus me sentir glisser sur la glace ? J'étais confronté à un dilemme : que vais-je faire de ma vie à présent ? Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête sans pouvoir les stopper commençaient à me donner une migraine et en prime le tournis.

Quand à Yuuri, il eut une réaction un peu plus vive : il avait écarquillé les yeux qui s'étaient embués de larmes et avait ouvert la bouche sous le coup de l'annonce. Puis d'une voix mal assurée, avait demandé au médecin :

« Il ne pourra plus jamais patiner ? Pour de vrai ? » Il l'avait dit plus pour lui même que pour avoir une réponse mais malgré cela il devait le réentendre. Il devait avoir confirmation. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne voulait juste pas y croire. Tout ça était de sa faute !

Je ne supportais pas de voir mon Yuuri ainsi. Mon bien aimé … Oh Yuuri ne t'en veut pas, je t'en supplie !

« Oui, je crains que ce soit le cas, toutes mes excuses »

La sentence était définitivement tombée. Et Yuuri éclata en sanglot. Encore dans mes pensées et états d'âme et comme j'étais encore sous le choc, je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement de son état. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise et secoué de spasme, il me dit d'une voix sanglotante :

« Gomenasai Viktor, Hontoni gomenasai ! »

Je sortis lentement de ma transe, tournai tout aussi lentement ma tête vers lui mais en voyant mon bien aimé souffrir autant, je ne pus que de le serrer comme je le pouvais dans mes bras le plus vite possible. Et d'une voix sans rancœur, je lui dis avec toute la tendresse qui venait du plus profond de mon cœur :

« YA proshchayu tebe svoyu lyubov', tak chto ne plach', teper' vse v poryadke, ne plach' »

trad : « Je te pardonne mon amour, alors ne pleure pas, tout vas bien maintenant, ne pleure pas »

Yuuri grâce à mes paroles, se calma doucement. Puis il demanda au médecin, qui était resté là à nous regarder sans vraiment saisir nos paroles mais en comprenant nos gestes, dans combien de temps je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital.

« Dans deux bonnes semaines, une fois qu'on aura déplâtré, enlevé les fils de son opération et refait un check up complet pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs et reposez vous . »

Le médecin sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Alors Yuuri définitivement calmé, me lança un faible sourire et me dit :

« La canne, tu va être trop cool avec. »

Là-dessus, j'éclatai de rire et Yuuri me rejoignit rapidement. C'est pas faux avec une canne j'aurai sûrement l'air plus mature voir plus sexy. Bon okay, plus mâture comme le Dr. House ou Richard Amond de Jurassic park. Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait donc que j'en fasse faire une, je vais en faire une tellement belle que tout le monde en sera jaloux. Sous mes pensées stupides, je doublai mon rire. Yuuri comprit assez vite :

« Non, Viktor tu ne te feras pas une canne en ambre je te l'interdis ! »

Et là dessus, il lança le rire le plus magnifique de toute la terre, c'est exactement ce rire qui me fait l'aimer encore et encore plus à chaque écoute, ce rire que je vais écouter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Non vraiment : je l'aime tout entier et à jamais.

« Viktor, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » Yuuri, qui pouffait, me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais cessé de rire pour le regarder intensément et amoureusement.

« Je me disais que j'avais la chance d'être marié et lié à toi, ainsi je pourrai entendre ton rire magnifique pour toujours.»

Il me regarda avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que moi je le regardais, il rougissait un peu, colorant ses joues d'un joli rose. Sans m'en rendre compte, je vins lui embrasser la joue et une seconde plus tard on s'embrassait passionnément. On commençait à utiliser la langue lorsque …

« Hey porcinet ! Je te rappelle qu' on est dans un lieu censé être sans microbes alors c'est pas pour lui refiler les tiens ! » Vociféra Yurio qui venait d'entrer sans frapper suivit d'Otabek qui lança un bref salut.

Yuri changea d'un coup de personnalité. Il enleva ses lunettes et déclara à Yurio :

« Eh ben chaton, mate bien je vais lui refiler tellement de microbes qu'il va tomber malade de moi » Puis en me prenant le visage, il ajouta : « Sauf si c'est déjà fait ». Sur ça, il me roula une galoche démentielle qui me fit pousser un gémissement de bonheur.

Bien sûr que c'était déjà fait, pensais-je en répondant à son baiser.

En fait, Yuuri a une sorte de super pouvoir qui le dédouble lors de son activation.

Exemple : nous sommes au super marché, il ne reste qu'une brique de lait sur l'étagère, Mais une charmante jeune femme arrive avant nous pour la prendre, alors Yuuri active ce que j'appelle le mode « Éros », qui se caractérise par : un grand charisme. Un grand charme. Un regard revolver. Et des phrases dignes des plus grands Don Juan des romans d'amour les plus sulfureuses de l'histoire littéraire. La pauvre dame, ne résistant pas à ces armes démoniaques, lui cède bien volontiers la brique de lait.

Au préalable, il enlève ses lunettes et remonte ses cheveux, cela marque le début du mode « Éros ».

Second exemple : sur une place bondée de monde, se trouve une grande roue, et plus que deux places avant le dernier tour. Un couple nous double. Activation du mode « Éros ». Le couple recule, et le jeune homme du guichet rougit et nous file les deux dernières places.

Troisième exemple : nous sommes au lit et Yuuri active Éros pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Bref. Yurio savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas devant Éros, donc furibard, il quitta la chambre en promettant de repasser dans la semaine au passage.

Yuuri alors se détacha de moi, remit ses lunettes et bafouilla quelque excuses.

Je ris à m'en faire mal aux côtes alors que son visage se teignait de rouge à la vitesse du mur du son.

Alors je le pris de mon bras valide et le fit grimper à mes côtés dans le lit.

« Je t'aime mon mari si dévoué à la tâche. »

Yuuri sourit et me lança une phrase de déni totale :

« Et quelle tâche mon cher mari ? »

Je ris doucement et en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes, je lui dis tout bas :

« Dans celle qui consiste à me séduire »

Et sur ce, nous nous embrassâmes avec passion et amour et avec toutes les choses qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
